


Walking Dead: Blood and Iron

by 2XMARCUSX2



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2XMARCUSX2/pseuds/2XMARCUSX2
Summary: Clementine and the troubled youths of Ericson's boarding school find themselves at war with more then just the Delta,  As a simple search and rescue mission quickly spirals into a war between four communities.





	1. New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a story so all I'm really looking forward to is honest feedback.

"Are we there yet? cause I'm tired." Reynaldo gave him a look before shaking his head and moving forward. " Hey are you gonna actually do something or are you gonna keep running your fucking and if that's the case, might as well tell George to send your sorry ass back to where we found you!." That was Andrew he was an asshole and a big pieces of shit. He hated Jackson for reasons unknown to him. " Fuck you too" I said to him as I gave him the bird. " You fucking asshole if you think for one minute that I'm going to let you speak to me like that your fucking wrong!!" At this point he was in my face shouting.

I didn't know what his problem was but I had enough of him I was about to speak up when Rey spoke up. " Can both of you shut the fuck up we got walkers by that trailer park you mentioned Andrew, but you didn't mention anything about all the undead freaks lurking around." Rey pointed towards the crowd of rotting freaks. " Well things change that was four weeks ago there's no point in arguing over something stupid as this."

I chuckled at his last sentence earning me a stare from Andrew.  
I shook as it was nothing grabbing the sharp bayonet from the top of my rifle. I was getting into position when a hand landed on my shoulder, it was Rey I gave him a questioning look.

" You guys know we don't have to do this right, I mean that train station that we passed earlier is still an option." Rey informed with a worry expression, Andrew was about to speak up but I beat him to it. " Nah fuck where already here so let's just clear the area and see what we can scavenge." I said, this seemed to have calmed Rey down as he looked less tense. " Ok." He said as he started to move forward Andrew stopped him.

" Hold it, how about you take care of them your self and I'll stay off your case for a month and a half." I consider this for a moment. Was I risking to get bit by a walker, or was I willing to go a month and a half without hearing any types of lectures from Andrew whatsoever.

" Deal" was all I said as I made my way towards the group of walking freaks I held my bayonet high and whistled to nearest one catching his attention and another's close by. " What the hell Andrew we gotta get in there and help him." " No where not gonna do anything, it's time that this asshole earned his fucking keep." And with that Rey stood shut.

Walking towards the first one I easily dispatched my bayonet into the right eye socket of the first one Killing it instantly, and then I moved towards the other one to my left and grabbed by it's head, yeah I know a risky move.  
But I quickly smashed my bayonet into its jaw causing it to fall lifeless on my bayonet. " Not bad but don't forget you have more on your ass." Andrew informed me " thanks asshole I can see!!!" I kept pulling and pulling but nothing the damn bayonet was stuck.

How the fuck was it stuck I thought to myself it should've came out by. I was knocked outta my thoughts as I heard moans close up to my head. I turned around quick enough to see a walker converging on my position but before I can react it latched onto me.  
The infected was trying it's hardest to sink it dirty ass teeth into my neck I looked up at the two indicating I needed help but nothing. Looking behind the infected already on me I noticed four more approaching me.

My heart was pounding very fast and I mean fast I looked up again was about to yell help, when the Walker's head above gushed out blood almost falling into my mouth, if it weren't for me closing my mouth. " Fucking pathetic deals off you are fucking useless!!" Rey had heard every bit of this and turned to Andrew after had killed the remaining walkers by the watered out camp fire. " Hey c'mon take it easy ok guys let's just check these trailers and then head back to base." Rey said in calm hoping to defuse the situation at hand to which it worked.

Andrew walked away towards the entrance of a blue tent which was near a group of bushes, at this very moment I was hoping that something would pop out on his ass and kill him.  
" Here give me your hand" Rey said as he stretched his arm towards me, I complied and got up dusting off my pants and wiping the remaining blood off my face. " He's an asshole" I said " hey just don't worry about and just catch your breath and then go ahead check that trailer right there" he pointed to a white and orange trailer with the words painted in huge red letter saying " looters will be shot on site" I was beginning to move towards the trailer right before Rey handed me something. " Here take this it's better than your bayonet, with you wouldn't have to get too close up" I grabbed the machete and nodded now making way towards the trailer.

While walking up to the trailer I noticed blood spattered on the windows and it reeked of piss and shit . I opened the and right there was a walker I moved back motioning it to follow me. To which it did. I raised the machete and plowed into its head killing it. I made my way into the which smelled even worse then before, there was nothing in here just old food a dead corpse and that's it no food no nothing.

I walked out side and made my way back to Rey who was now standing by the water "any fish?" I asked knocking him out of whatever world he was in. " No wish I'm starving but yup no fucking fish how bout the trailer?" He asked " nope nada" I said. I looked around noticing that Andrew was no where around. " Where the hell is Andrew?" I asked and as if on que he popped outta the bushes. " Hey guys follow me hurry!!" He yelled we nodded and ran towards where he was.

Once out on the other side we saw a road and Andrew who standing in the middle. " What the fuck is wrong with you are you trying to get us all fucking killed?!!" Rey hissed at Andrew. But of course Andrew seemed unfazed. " I saw a fucking car I mean a real fucking car do you know how long it's been since we've last seen a car?!!" He exclaimed excitement clear in his voice. I decided to ruin his parade " yeah we saw two trucks the other day while scouting out that old barn dumbass." I said earning a stare from him and a chuckle from Rey.

" Haha funny but that's not the point it was an old muscle car and whoever the fuck was driving obviously never passes their damn driving test." He said. " Ok and the point is??" I asked confused as to where he was going with this. " The point is we can use that car to get around easier and not to mention the crazy bitch had a walker dangling of the passenger side so I suggest we go to take it from them!!".

Right when I was about to speak we heard an explosion come right from the exact spot the car was last seen heading towards, not even seconds later there was a big black cloud coming from that direction.  
I looked to Andrew smirking " any other ideas?" I said laughing " oh would you shut I'm heading over there" he said while also pulling out his revolver. Before I could say anything he ran off in the direction of the car. " Shit what the fuck is he doing he's gonna get us all killed any walker could've heard that from miles away!!!" Rey spoke for the first time in a while once again before I can say something he dashed after Andrew.

" When the fuck am I gonna get a break". I said before going after them.

10 Minutes later

By the time I caught up to them I was outta of breath. I looked at the car and noticed three figures running in the opposite direction Andrew hot on their tail. Here we go again, I took one last look at the car before going after Andrew and Rey. When I got there I noticed Andrew's hand raised in the air as well as Rey's. When I looked to where they started I noticed two figures aiming crossbows at them one of them being a male with dreads that looked like they haven't been washed in years and the other one which was a female who sported a vest with long sleeves under and had blonde hair and also looked very boney.

" Hey look we don't want no trouble" I heard Rey speak up. " Really but you were just chasing three of our people " the chick said " and not to mention your by our home." The boy spoke up I noticed that they both were standing on home made watch towers that looked like they could fall apart at any given moment but the begin them was a huge building that read Ericson's Boarding School. The gate opened and a guy with a mullet for a haircut and a very in bad shape wind breaker that had a huge letter E to it that also looked like it was about to fall off. Stepped outside the gate but that's not what caught my attention it was the dog that he was holding that scared. 

I looked to my left and saw Andrew, that looked scared for what seemed like the first time in forever Faces the situation I found myself smirking, and to my right I saw Rey who had pure fear in his eyes. " Hey look we don't want any trouble" I heard Andrew say but before I could turn my attention to him the dog had broken the rope it was on and was now free and coming towards me and fast.


	2. Unlikely Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's days in his new group are numbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to know what y'all think.

I groaned in agony as the big brown dog tackled me to the ground,  
I didn't really have much time to process what was happening to me.  
Now I was pinned to the ground by a huge fucking dog that weight about 100 pounds or More.

While looking to my right I noticed Rey not there no more, as I was gonna flip my head towards the left I heard a shout but it wasn't Andrew or Rey. " Rosie bad girl!!!" It was one of the people from the other group who had yelled, I looked up in shock and fear still seeing that the dog was right in front of me but sitting down. " Good girl" the boy the with blonde hair had said to the dog. I was more calm now noticing that the dog was now calmed and laying on it tummy. " Who the hell are you guys and what do you want?!"

I looked up at the boy who seemed to be waiting for an answer " we were scavenging for supplies when we heard the car pass us by and then we followed it to see who it was that's it I promise" i heard Rey speak and explain to the guy in front of us that this was just a coincidence. " Funny but yeah I don't believe in those" he was about to speak again when we heard groans and it sounded like a lot of em.

" Fuck shit ok Louis get your ass down here and help me bring them in and violet cover us!!!" The kid shouted and then turned his attention back to me and offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted. While I got up I saw Andrew and Rey pass by me following the guy with the dreads heading within the gates examining my surroundings I noticed a huge cluster of walkers heading our way must have been the car explosion from earlier.

" Are you deaf come the fuck on or you can stay out here for all I care " the boy said and I ran towards the gates hoping to get away from the walkers as quick as possible. Once inside I noticed about six or seven more kids standing around mixed expressions on all their faces as they tried to figure out what the commotion was. " It's ok everyone it's ok " the kid with the with the dreads said to the crowd not working for a second. " Are they with those other two we pulled out of that car?!" A boy with a blue jacket exclaimed. " No they said they weren't but I guess were about to find out." " You three can sit over there while I talk to my people and I suggest you guys don't try anything unless you want to lose you hands and tongues to the dog" the boy said as he walked away, I looked around and noticed the place was infact a school.

I sighed as I sat on a couch that was more or less comfortable better then sitting on the ground. " We gotta do something and get the fuck outta here before it's to late!!!" Andrew whispered yelled I looked at him " can you shut the fuck up, your only going to make things worse by acting like that to be honest I don't think they want to harm us." I said trying to calm the situation but to no avail.

" Funny coming from you, didn't you see how that dog came at you I mean it could've been intentional because who keeps a big dog like that on a thin rope!!." Andrew said now screaming attracting attention from the group ahead of them. " Hey shut it both of you we'll deal with it, for now we stay calm and just do as they say, and if shit starts to escalate we deal with it I mean c'mon we have guns for crying out loud and they have arrows." " Your only half right for all we know there's more of them within that building and they could have guns."

With that a female just walked out of the main school building and was now heading towards the group of teens. " So what do you guys suggest?" I asked a little nervous as to what was going to happen next. " We get the fuck outta here while we still can!! That's what!!" Andrew hissed. " You see that sounds very dumb let's just wait it out ok and then if we need to take action then do it but until then let's play this one cool."

" Hey guys are you alright we just needed to make sure about a few things no hard feelings right?" It was the girl from earlier " yeah uhh ?" " Oh sorry name's Brody and yeah like i said sorry we're just a little on edge and stuff" " oh" " so do you guys know who was in that car ?" She asked Andrew was about to respond but I beat him to it.

" No we thought they were with you guys and that's pretty much all we know." I said in a calm voice to try and not spark anything up, " ok thanks I'm going to get my friend Marlon and we'll see what happens from there." She walked away heading towards the boy whose name was Marlon. " Ok guys let's be nice about this and play it cool and then we can probably get outta here without any problems" Rey informed

I always saw Rey as a father figure he was there for me on multiple occasions, such as a time when Andrew tried to use me as bait for the walkers and left me tied to a tree and Rey came and helped. And when I first became part of the BIG 10s Rey was the only one who would speak to me and even give up his rations so I owed him alot.

I was knocked out of my thoughts  
as I saw the boy named Marlon walking up to us. " Ok guys I'm be kind and generous for once, that explosion dragged a lot of walkers into the area so you guys can't really leave at the moment and before you put up a fight and start arguing I just want you to know that regardless of you being capable of fighting those things I'm not putting my people at risk so all I ask is if you guys just to stay chill and I'll let you know when things clear up." 

He looked at us expecting an answer of course I was the one to reply " sure I can respect and understand we won't cause any trouble we'll stay right here." I motioned to the sofa we sat on. His face brightened up " thank you I'll go and cook you guys something up just sit right here it won't be long."

Rey's face beamed with happiness " oh man thank you it means a lot." " Yeah thank you." I said as well, I looked towards Andrew and noticed the scowl on his face I think Marlon did too but paid no mind as he nodded towards me and Rey before walking off and informing someone whose name was Omar to cook us something up.

10 hours later

" Hey get up " I heard a voice say. My eyes started to slowly open up, I must've fallen asleep I looked around confused for a second before I noticed the girl named Brody standing right in front of me.   
" Hey wake up, Marlon wants you guys at the front gates he says that the walkers cleared up a bit" she offered me her and I accepted it she smiled and I smiled back, while walking to the gates I heard shouts no doubt Andrew.

I made my way now sprinting, once I got there I was right Andrew was now having a shouting competition with Marlon who was having none of it. " Your a danger to my fucking group and I can't let you go knowing that you might come back and harm us!!!!" Marlon was now in Andrew's face but Andrew shoved with enough force to knock him down.

" Hey guys calm the fuck and tell me what's going on here?!!" I yelled getting in between them Rey was now holding Andrew back and Brody was at Marlon's side examining him for bruises. " I took you guys in and fed you guys and this is what I get in return fuck you guys and your not leaving!!!!" " Whoa just chill out ok I'm sure we can come up with a deal and then all this can be over with" I said trying my best to cool down the on going conflict between the two.

" Your such a fucking pussy Jackson you know that right your nothing!!!" Andrew was now shouting at me, I'm not gonna lie the stuff he was saying was getting to me but I chose to be bigger than that and ignored. " So is there anything I can do to ease up the problem?" I asked Marlon who was now standing again. " I can't just let you guys go for all I know you have a group and will come and attack us I can't put everybody's life around me at risk" he exclaimed " how about I give you all of our supplies including the small scraps of food and medicine we have we'll even give you our rifles and everything else so we won't be a threat and you'll never see us again I promise you" I said trying to calm things down it seemed to had work.

But right now that wasn't the only thing bothering me I knew that Andrew wasn't gonna let me live this one down and just like that came the screams. " I SWEAR IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF YOU HEAR YOU STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!" that's all I heard I drowned it out though and looked towards Rey who had a look I couldn't quite read I decided to not acknowledge it and looked towards Marlon.

" So what about it do we have a deal?" I asked him he had the slightest smirk on face that I wanted to smack off. " Yeah we have a deal Mitch, Asim take their bags and weapons and Brody and Louis make sure they walk their sorry asses outta here" he said as he walked away. Rey had to try his hardest to retrain the very angry Andrew. They were talking all our stuff and now two of his people were aiming our own rifles at us. 

Rey kept pushing Andrew until we were officially outta of the gates and outside. " Now get the fuck outta here" said the boy with the dreads and there the gate was now shut. We started walking and were heading back to our safe zone and we were now outta eye view of the school. I was kinda surprised to notice that Andrew hadn't spoken up until we stopped, I must've spoken to soon.

He turned around not even looking towards my direction and was now taking off his boot, revealing three hand made shivs that seemed shard enough to penetrate a walkers head.  
He handed one to Rey and held onto the other and as for the last one he tossed it somewhere in the other direction. I wanted to punch him, but I guess he got the first move as I felt his fist connecting into my right cheek knocking me down. I stared up shock and looked at Rey who was now giving me a glare that I've never seen before. I felt powerless and outnumbered, I guess this is what happens when you try helping those around you.

Once again I felt his fist connect to my face and one after the other his punches landed on my face. It felt like forever when Rey decided to finally speak up " he's had enough Andrew now let's go we gotta get outta here before the Walkers show up" " you listen here you piece of shit when we get back to base me you and George are going to have a talk your sorry ass is numbered I've had enough of you, your nothing but a liability." And with that kicked me in my nose.

He turned the other direction and started marching away. Rey looked at me before shaking his head and following Andrew. I slowly got up and noticed my nose bleeding I swiped away at the blood but it kept pouring.  
I got fully up and started following behind noticing walkers approaching probably from the commotion. I followed trying to catch up limping along the way.

[ Clementine: P.O.V ]

" So you think that those men were with them?" Clem's eyes started to flicker open after hearing the strange voice. She examined her surroundings and noticed that she was in some type of basement. Clem tried moving her arms but to no avail she was tied to a chair, her wrist and ankles as well. Clementine can feel adrenaline pumping through her veins as she noticed AJ was no where to be seen. She kept trying to get the restraints off but nothing " shit " she whispered so whoever was in the basement along with her couldn't hear her.

And just like that came footsteps, from the way it sounds there was two pairs of them. Clementine shut her eyes to play it off as if she were still asleep. " To be honest who fucking cares I mean regardless we have guns now" the voice that seemed to fit the description of a male, exclaimed excitement clear in his voice. " For one I care and for two I don't think it matters if we have guns none of us had ever fired one before and we don't any other ammunition for them and last those people have numbers. 

The second voice was female and had country type accent. " Ok for now let's just worry about the boy and the girl they been out cold, and I doubt that those men were part of that group." The male voice spoke once again. " Ok ok you could be right, but how they doing?" " Ruby has the boy and said she'd come check on the girl and far as i know the girl is out cold still, so yeah." " Ok I'll check on the girl and let you know when she's awake" " ok you do that I'm going to put these weapons in my office."

Clementine heard a door open must've been the basement doors as a ray of light was now shinning at her.

Clementine paid close attention as she heard the other girl still walking around in what seemed to be back and forth. Clementine peeked and saw that the girl who was wearing a brown torn vest and it appeared to be night. " Hey Marlon you in there!!!?"   
Clementine heard another female voice scream " no but it's me Brody Marlon's in his office what's wrong Ruby are you ok ?" " No I'm not ok that little boy bit me and all I was doing was taking him to eat." Clementine's heart pace picked up at the mention of AJ.

" Where is he Ruby?" " He's with Louis, I feel like ripping that boy's head off"  
Clementine couldn't do it any more she decided to break her silence. " You will not put your FUCKING HANDS ON MY BOY!!!" Clementine screamed causing, both girls to turn to her, eyes wide open on the both of them.


	3. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and AJ are offered a deal they couldn't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think honest feedback.

Both girls stared at Clementine with wide eyes. " Ruby go and get Marlon I'll calm her down" and on que the girl whose name was Ruby ran out of the basement, leaving Clementine alone with the other one. " Hey please calm down I promise we didn't do anything to your boy I promise he's safe she was just saying that cause I guess she was angry." The girl was trying to defuse the situation but Clementine was having nun of it.

" Shut it your all fucking liars and I'll kill all of you if he has as so much as a fucking scratch on him!!!" Causing the girl in front of her to flinch. Clementine was now pulling at her restraints, she could feel them coming off as the seconds went on. Finally she freed her hand.

She saw that the other girl was not paying any mind to her so decided to lure her into a trap. " Hey I'm sorry I'm just panicked, and can you please loosen these up not to much though." Clementine used her most soothing voice to lure the other girl and it seemed to be working as the other girl moved forward. " Hey what the hell how did you break them" she said wide eyes, Clementine wasted no time delivering a punch to her temple causing her to lose balance and fall on the floor.

Clementine quickly moved and released her other hand and as she was moving to untie her feet,two shadows emerged from up ahead, it was the girl from earlier and a boy they both stared at the scene in front of them fear descending on their faces. " What the fuck did you do to her??!!!" Asked the boy who instantly pulled out a revolver and was now aiming it at Clementine. 

Clementine was about to speak up when the girl she had previously punched spoke before her. " It's ok Marlon she's just scared she wants to see her boy" the girl said while clutching her head, she turned to Clementine" I'll take you to him " she said while smiling. Clementine felt guilty now but she pushed those emotions to the side.

" No I'll take her, Ruby you check Brody out and bring her back to the dorms." " You come with me I'll take you to your boy" Clementine followed behind " hey look I'm sorry I just panicked" Clementine tried to explain.

" It's ok I reckon he's important to you?" He looked at Clementine for an answer. " Yeah he is been through a lot trying to keep him alive" " well he's in good condition and sorry for tying you up and all that stuff" he turned to face Clementine " only reason we did it is cause when we found you in the car you were out cold and he wasn't so maybe we thought you were going to pass so we tied you up, also gotta protect my people but let's push that to the side" he said extending an arm out.

" Names Marlon I'm kinda in charge here yeah I know a kid in charge of kids." he said smirking " names Clementine" Clementine said as she shook his arm. " Now follow me your boys this way.

While walking into the school Clementine noticed music playing  
" Your boys right in that room I wish I could stick around but I gotta check on Brody be safe and if you need anything just ask one of the others and I'll come the fastest I can." The boy said as he walked away.

Leaving Clementine alone she walked closer to the room that Marlon had pointed out earlier and slowly pushed the door revealing AJ and boy with dreads playing a piano. Almost instantly AJ turned and ran towards Clementine almost tackling her to the ground. " Hey goofball you alright your not hurt?" Clementine asked as she examined the little boy causing him to laugh as she did. " No I'm fine but I was worried you wouldn't make it I wanted to cry but I had to stay strong for you and Louis made me feel better." " Louis?" Clementine asked oblivious as to who Louis was, AJ pointed to the boy playing the piano.

He turned his attention to the both of them smiling. " So your Clementine AJ has been telling me all about you and you know" the boy said as he finished the sentence awkwardly. Clementine looked at AJ and he smiled in return, while Clementine started moving closer to the boy she noticed AJ's revolver sitting on a table she moved closer to it and grabbed it turning back around and handing it to AJ.

This however caught the other boy's attention as his eyes opened wide. " Your kidding right that things bigger than him and why the hell is he even holding the gun you should be the one holding" the boy exclaimed " hey how about you keep your eyes on yours and I'll keep my eyes on mine" Clementine retorted " touche but still it's dangerous for him to be walking around with that thing on him is it loaded?" " What do you think" Clementine said earning her a glare from the boy.

Accepting his defeat he turned to AJ " hey you wanna play " he motioned to his piano, AJ turned his head to Clementine and looked for approval which she happily granted. " Sure go ahead goofball show me what you got" Clementine said, Louis scooted over giving enough room for AJ to sit down.

" You see that key right there press it" AJ did as he was told and music played loudly from the piano. " Now that one right there" once again AJ did the same thing. " Ok scoot over pal let me show you how it's done but before that happens you have any ideas of what I should play?" AJ had taken to long to pick and Louis decided for him. " Ok listen I know you'll like this one" he said happily and look towards Clementine winking while at it and started playing his piano. 

Oh my darling, oh my darling. Oh my darling, Clementine,

You were lost and gone forever, dreadful sorrow, Clementine.

" How was that?" He asked looking between AJ and Clementine. Clementine shook her head and smiled. " it was amazing Louis that was really cool" AJ said excitement evident in his voice.

The door behind them opened revealing a girl around Clementine's height, with also blonde hair. " Oh hey Vi anything Dr. Louis can help you with?" Louis joked around the other girl flipped him off and turned her attention to Clementine and AJ. " Marlon sent me to get them and bring them to his office." " Oh ok but Clementine, AJ this is violet we call her Vi she's mean but nice when she feels like it" Louis joked around " and violet this is Clementine and AJ."

" Hi" was all she said before turning around, AJ said bye to Louis before taking Clementine's hand and following her in the direction of the other girl.

Once on the main campus they noticed more kids a few that looked a little older then AJ. One of them even ran towards them and started at AJ and Clementine, he was a ginger and had what looked like a fishing vest on and was missing a few teeth. " Uh hi " Clementine spoke trying to break the awkwardness.

He ran the other direction to someone who had a blue jacket on and that was messing with some type of pipe looking thing. " He's weird " Clementine heard AJ speak " oh sorry guys that's Willy it's just it's been so long since we've last seen anyone other than a few freaks a few a hours ago" Clementine just followed. " So I'm guessing you can hold your own by the looks of it especially after the punched you delivered to Brody" she said smirking making Clementine frown, violet instantly took note of that.

" Hey shit my bad well look if it makes you feel better I would've done worse especially after..." " But let's get you two to the office" and they   
continued. " Hey Clem who did you hit?" AJ asked Clementine not taking his eyes off of her once. " Hey goofball I'll tell you later I promise" Clementine reassured patting his head, he nodded.

Violet led them to the office where Marlon was in. Upon entering she noticed the girl she had hit earlier sitting there to. " Hey Marlon I've brought them" " oh good thanks, you guys can just sit right there" he pointed towards two other chairs next to the desk. " Hey look guys I've been thinking alot about what has happened in the last few hours and I think that you guys deserve a fighting chance" " I know you guys don't know me and I don't know you but I'm willing to help you guys by letting you stay here, we have beds food and other medical supplies even a few guns. So what do you guys say?" He asked looking at Clementine.

Clementine thought about it long and hard and decided that AJ deserved a fighting chance. " Yes I'll stay only for him though" Clementine said and immediately the girl she had attacked earlier jumped off the chair she sat on, and hugged Clementine, this shocking Clementine. " Oh I'm so happy about time there's another female around here that I can talk too." She exclaimed in excitement earning a glare from violet. 

This was something new Clementine wanted to let AJ have a perfect life and to able to sleep without worry and be well fed.

" Ok that settles it then let's all head down to get some food and then we'll get shut eye." Marlon said. Everyone seemed to be happy and not have a care in the world all except violet.


	4. The Message Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is forced to make life changing decisions to prove his worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than the other few but this one has multiple parts. And as always honest feedback.

We got closer to the nursing home, my nose still hurting from earlier, I was nervous cause I didn't know what was going to happen next, was George gonna keep me or kick. Either way I had to prepare myself for the worst.

" Who's truck is that?" Rey exclaimed pointing towards a red pick up truck. It was weird because no one had ever came this close within our safe zone and most definitely nobody has ever seen this truck before. " We should check it out" Rey suggested. " Fuck that this piece of shit should be the one to check it out!" Andrew said pointing towards me. I didn't bother wasting time arguing about it.

I moved forward and picked up a small rock and moved closer to the window. When I got closer I half expected someone or something to jump out at me but nothing. " It's clear the trucks empty nothing's inside and it looks like it's be ransacked for all of the seats and even the dashboard is gone."

" Fuck fuck fuck!!! George ain't gonna like this but let's just hurry the fuck up and get there" Andrew said as he walked away Rey and following behind.

We were finally there as we walked we received looks of both shock and happiness, and I saw Andrew heading towards George's room I sighed. " Hey are you ok Jack?" It was Stephanie apart from Rey Stephanie was the only other individual who'd actually talk to me.

" Yeah I'm alright I'm just head off and get cleaned up" " hey what the hell happened to your weapons?" I heard Luther ask. Rey turned his head looking at me but stayed shut and just turning his attention back to Raven and Luther.

Once back into the comfort of my room I sighed and relaxed a bit but still felt uneasy as to what was going to happen next. All of a sudden my door slammed open revealing Andrew standing there with a dark smile. " The boss wants to see you"

I wasn't that shock as I knew that this would happen the only thing that made feel uneasy was if I were to be kicked out or be able to stay. While walking there I noticed all eyes on me and looks of worry and curiosity but I just shut them.

We were here and Andrew pushed the open and there was George looking calm as ever. " Hey Jackson come in and Andrew go somewhere while we talk" Andrew turned around and grunted something closing the door. " So it was brought to my attention that you gave up some of my weapons to a group of kids not far from here?" He gave me a questioning look.

" Yes I did but if I didn't they'd kill us they said it themselves and we were outnumbered." I explained but George cut me off. " Hey look it's ok you did what was right even though it wasn't the best decision I still believe that you were justified" " but what about Andrew? He said you would kick me out" " oh right now fuck Andrew and worry about this right here. I'm not going to kick you out but I do need you to make up for the supplies that gave up."

" So what do I have to do?" I asked suspiciously. " Well it's simple I'm sending you on a supply run with Daxter, Cork and Luther." " You see there's a group of bandits that have entered within our safe zone and I need you guys to eliminate the threat and take what they have it's very simple it's them or us it's kill or be killed." A thought had popped in to my head. " Hey so they're the ones who left that red pick up truck behind?" " At the moment I don't know but Andrew had informed me of that, and make sure to keep at least one alive." He said as he turned around and walked to a gun rack behind him grabbing a 12 gauge shotgun.

" Here take this and get ready to move out the, rest are waiting for you at the front and remember keep at least one alive." And with that he shoved me out his office and shut the door. I walked forward towards the rest, passing by Rey and Andrew who were talking at the end of the hallway not even looking towards me.

I finally got to the front of the nursing home and there was Luther, Cork and Daxter all waiting at the front already armed. Daxter had a L96 sniper rifle and Cork had a M14 rifle and Luther had an MP5k. 

" Ok you guys ready to move out?" They all nodded. " Ok well make sure you all have a fresh magazine inserted and one last thing on George's orders keep one of them alive so they can tell us who sent em or where they came from" 

" Ok let's go" 

We already had an advantage against the group of bandits as we already knew the terrain and other stuff around here. " I think we see movement up ahead Jackson" Cork said. " Luther you got a pair of binoculars?" " Fuck that shit that's definitely them they're moving this way be ready to attack!" I looked to where Cork was examining and saw about seven figures in the distance.

I informed them to hide behind the tree to our right. " Ok listen were gonna ambush them, Daxter you take that hill right there your our eyes, and when I signal you to shoot you shoot the closest son of a bitch near any us I know stupid plan but we don't have time ok Cork you got right flank, Luther you get left." With that we all got into position. 

They got closer and I saw that Cork moved into position taking aim on one of the bandits in the rear, with that he fired blowing off the bandits head, his body falling lifelessly to the ground. All the bandits around turned their attention to where the shot rung from. I gave Daxter the order to shoot in which his first two shots missed but eventually got one of the bandits that were closing in on Cork's position.

I jumped outta my position shotgun raised and shot the first bandit in front of me, I shot two shells within his torso area causing him to limp and fall back, as he fell to the ground. Raising his arm I couldn't understand what he said but he started pointing behind him, he started gagging and chocking on his own blood I looked at him guilt filling up in, me nobody should have to go through this.

I had to stop him from turning so I looked around and saw a big rock and picked it up and moved towards him and dropped it causing a sound I'll never forget. " Fuck I can't believe this shit" I said to myself. " Hey fuck that dude let's get the rest they ran that way Cork and Daxter are already after them." Luther said as he pat me on the I followed behind him.

We've finally caught up to the other two but the scene before was horrible I couldn't help but drop my shotgun and stare in awe at what I saw.

" Please I'm begging you don't hurt my kids please!!"


	5. The Message Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a lot of grammar mistakes but next chapter will feature clementine.

" Please don't hurt my kids" the lady kept shouting. " Yo Jackson we gotta shut this Bitch up before she lures infected right on top of us."

" We're not going to do anything to your kids" I looked at the woman hoping to keep her shut but that didn't help and infact made things worse. " Stop we don't want any trouble our car just broke down and we were trying to find shelter from those bad people" I looked at the woman shocked, so that was her car shit maybe she was telling truth.

" So that was your car? And what people?" I asked the woman she took some time to answer since she was trying to calm her daughter who was crying. " They're very bad people we had to get out of there so we took our only opportunity and ran. They own a boat that passes by the river and they're at war with a bigger community somewhere up north." 

I didn't know much about no war but I had heard rumors about a few communities battling one another.

" Jackson this is not good she could've led them right towards us and we're the ones fuck us not them!!!" Luther yelled. But before I could speak up a shot rang out I looked towards the kids and lady it wasn't them I turned around to see Cork's body fall lifelessly to the ground twitching.   
I looked up to see an old lady holding a shotgun pointing it at me and Daxter." Drop your weapons and step away from my daughter or I will kill you!!!" " Hey listen ma'am we're not going to do anything we just need to know why your around here, for safety reasons" I said she didn't look convinced. " No your bad people first you kill her husband then you kill my son I'm going to kill all of you" she said as she rose her gun up towards me.

At this point I didn't think I cared anymore I felt like what was left of me was being drained away, being sucked away from me, I lost and did to much that maybe I needed a long sleep one I know that I can sleep without worrying. " Do it." I simply said shocking the old woman to my response and Daxter who was beside me " what hell no Jackson" the old woman raised her gun slightly and smirked and boom the shot rang off. " One shot that's all it could've taken to get your ass killed, sometimes you gotta put aside how you personally for the group" it was Luther I opened my eyes to see that the old lady was now on the ground clutching her stomach as blood poured out.

" So what's the plan boss? You did say that George wants one of em so which but before you answer it's definitely not this old bitch right here!" Luther said as he pointed towards the old woman. " We can't just leave her she'll die" I said. " Well I'll make your job easier" Luther lifted his 44. Magnum taking aim to the old woman's head and opening fire. 

The sight before me made me sick it showed me what people were really capable of. Luther he blew off her head next he shot at her legs and then Grabbed his lighter and set the old woman on fire I looked away from the sight I couldn't look at this not no more. " C'mon let's get them back to base and before you question remember I'm in charge so fall in line and let's get back to George." I said not waiting for any type of response and just lifting up the woman from the ground along with her two children.

We were back at the front of the nursing home after having to deal with a few infected that stumbled towards the safe zone due to the shots earlier. Once we got back inside I took care of the lady and her kids and brought her to George's office ignoring the stares and questions that flew my way.

Finally I got to George's office and knocked, he opened his door shocked to see the lady and her two children.  
" Well I did say one but hey this will do come in and sit" he said as he shut the door behind us. " So I already expected the worse once I saw you walk up without Cork, I'm shocked to be honest" he said as he walked around and before I can talk he turned his attention to the family in front of him. " So why were you in the woods especially with your kids I mean I don't know don't you that's pretty dumb to put them in harm's way?" George questioned the lady but he got no answer I decided to speak for her. " Boss she said that she and her family were trying to get away from a group that they were once part of" I informed.

" What group?" " She said that it was one that owned a boat that passes by the river north of here and she also said that they're at war with another community." For the first time the woman spoke up. " Please don't hurt my kids I'll tell you everything you need to know about the group." " Well go ahead" George said waiting for her to continue.

" They're located on a boat they're at war with some community up north and they call themselves the Family." " If you were part of a community why did you leave if you have kids." George asked.

" Because my kids were in danger, at first the community was thriving and then about six months into my stay there they informed us all of another community that called themselves the family and how they were at war with one of the Delta's allies they called themselves Monroe or something like that they shared the same interests as the Delta" " you still didn't really answer my question, why did you leave?!" I can tell George was getting impatient and there was no telling what he'd do. 

" Because they were making kids fight since they were low on numbers. There was innocent families who had lost their kids and I knew that eventually mine were next and even though my kids are young she still would've taught them to fight."

" So I informed my husband and brother and as well as my mother and one of my closest friends and we escaped,the only reason why though was cause their boat was docked down by the river but it's heavily guarded." I was shocked to hear all of this. 

" You think this is true boss?" I asked, I was nervous now cause there was a possibility that they're were going to come back looking for their people.

" I don't know Jackson but I have an idea" he said pulling out his knife and moving towards the woman first.

" What are you doing?!" I asked he pushed me I ran up to him to stop but he punched me in my face knocking me on my ass, he then kicked me in my face Making me lay flat what have I done!!!

I looked just in time to him grab the lady by her hair and seeing him stabbing the knife within her neck she looked at him wide eyes while she gagged blood pouring out of her neck and mouth. One of the kids couldn't take it anymore and ran to their mothers aid. 

A shot ranged out the boys body fell flat to ground I couldn't do anything I looked at my feet and put my knees to my face. " Please STOP please don't hurt them!!!" It was the little girl that spoke " please sir don...." She cut off as two shot rung through out the air and and then there was four, five, then six.

It felt like forever that anyone had spoken up, nobody dared to open George's door as they knew what would happen. " Now we're safe no one will fuck with us and if they" he said as he walked to his door opening it shouting for Luther and Andrew to come. " Hey these bodies up in the front by the gate !!!" Andrew and Luther did as they were told staring wide eye at the scene before them.

George spoke up again " if anyone tries to fight with us they'll get the message."


	6. Love Is A Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the others but I seemed to finish this one so here y'all go just let me know what y'all think.

Clementine followed slowly behind Violet and the rest of the group, the night before Clementine agreed to come along with the group to go hunting of course she wasn't go to leave AJ behind so she took him with her.

Since she arrived she had gotten to meet everyone around, most were friendly for the most part.

There was Louis, who was obviously the clown of the group, Clementine had noticed how every time she would be in the same environment as him or within eye reach he would give her looks. Clementine just passed it off as it was nothing.

Clementine wanted to observe more of the environment around the school just to be sure so when violet came up to her and offered she gladly accepted.

She decided to go with Violet, Brody, Louis, Marlon." why the hell are there so many of the freaks around it's never been this hot around the safe zone?" Louis asked as he had just finished killing a walker with his weird weapon called " Chairles" Clementine chuckled at the thought of when he first introduced the weapon to her.

" It must have been those gun shots from the other day that was pretty creepy if you ask me." Marlon responded, referring to a cluster of shots fired. " hey clem what do you think it was?" Louis asked Clementine knocking her out of her thoughts. Clementine just shrugged. As much as she was curious herself she didn't know anymore then they did but she had to admit it was pretty strange. " Damn your really in your thoughts today huh Clementine?" 

It was Marlon who had spoken up standing in front of her smirk clear on his face, he nudged Louis shoulder and they smirked together now like two dumb toddlers who had just stolen cookies from the cookie jar. " uh what is there something on my face?" They blurted out laughing, Clementine was more confused then ever now. " can somebody tell me what's going on?" Clementine asked now getting impatient.

" oh forget them were almost there follow me and Brody we'll take you to the stream." Violet said as she grabbed Clem's hand dragging her towards Brody who stood by a tree. " y'all boys be careful and check the other traps by the trees." 

With that they split up. Louis and Marlon heading towards the bear traps and Violet, Brody and AJ to the stream to catch some fish.   


While walking there Clementine noticed Brody rubbing the spot that she had hit about two days ago guilt flaring up from within Clementine. " hey Brody I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about hitting you it's just I panicked hearing someone say something like that towards AJ." Clementine said the whole group stopped in their tracks all of them turning their attention to Clementine.

Brody looked at Clementine with an expression she couldn't quite read and moved forward, now they stood face to face with one another Clementine readied herself for the worse. At the corner of her eye saw AJ in a defensive stance ready for anything Clementine thought to herself. As AJ began to move foward Violet stopped him Clementine looked back towards Brody who hadn't changed her expression once.

Out of the random Brody started laughing tremendously and hugged Clementine. Clementine was dumbfounded as to what had just occurred. " your such a silly knuckle head I'm not mad at you I'd been forgiven you since it happened I told you and everything" Brody had said while still maintaining a smile on her face this earning a scowl from Violet.

" if it were me I would have done a hell more than what she did!!!" At this point Violet was in Brody's face yelling causing Brody to flinch at the words and stare back in awe. " hey guys c'mon calm down your gonna alert walkers." Clementine informed hoping that the two girls in front of her would stop bickering back and forth.

" Shut up, all of you are acting like little KIDS!!" They all turned their heads looking at the little boy who was looking at them in disbelief.  


" fuck this shit " Violet said as she stomped off heading into the direction of the stream. Clementine stared at the other girl walk away still in shock as to what just happened. " Did I say anything that offended her?" Clementine asked the girl beside her.

" Don't mind her and no it's not your fault c'mon walk with me I'll tell you"

Clementine gestured for AJ to walk ahead of her, as they continued to walk the view of the stream came into sight.  
" Don't think Violet has something against you I can understand why you would think that but trust me it has nothing to do with you it's just it's about to hit a year since we lost two of our friends to walkers and Violet was close to them" 

Clementine didn't know how to respond to that so she decided not to and kept quiet. " remember those two grave sites that you saw at the front of the school?" Clementine nodded. " well that's them well not technically them but their stuff, we couldn't bury them because there was not much to bury, and Violet blames me because I was there that day" Brody exclaimed her face fill with guilt, Clementine patted her on her back to reassure her." It's not your fault Brody I promise you sometimes you can't control things"

" were here guys!" AJ said as he ran towards the water to see if he'd find any fish, Clementine noticed that Violet was nowhere to be seen. " where's Violet?" Clementine asked. " she's probably in the shed, hey would you do me a favor and please talk to her for me and see if she can come around cause I miss talking to my friend?" Brody asked Clementine. " yeah sure why not" Clementine said earning a smile and hug from the girl in front of her." Oh my God Clementine thank you so much oh man you don't know how good it feels. I'm go check some bear traps that we also had around this area you don't mind if I take your little buddy there with me for he can watch my back?" 

" sure just be careful with him" Clementine said as she turned her attention towards AJ who happily tried to grab fish from the water in front of him. " Hey goofball you think you can help Brody here with the traps and stay close to her and don't touch anything unless told to" Clementine informed with a stern face to make sure that the boy would listen.

He looked up and smiled and followed closely behind the ginger. Clementine turned and faced the shed where Violet could be, so she started moving foward.  
Once inside she noticed that the blonde was sitting on an old chair that was facing a wall and it had some type of symbol that Clementine couldn't read out from where she stood. " hey Violet you ok?" No response Clementine sigh and moved forward knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

Clem was now standing behind the other girl and now got a clear view of what she was looking at, it was a heart with the letter M+V Clementine's eyes widen remembering what Brody had told her earlier was Violet and that other girl more than friends.

" I miss her it sucks that it had to end that way it really does she used to be my sunshine the reason why I even wanted to wake up anymore IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" She screamed and was now crying she got off the chair and headed towards the bed that was in the shed and pulled her knees up toa her chest.

Clementine sat on the bed beside her and put her arm around Violet which she didn't fight back, Clem can sense that Violet was less tense. " Thank you Clementine it means alot it really does, but no more wasting time let's go catch some fish." Violet said as she got and started rummaging through a pile of what seemed to be fishing equipment.

" Violet I don't know how to fish" Clementine exclaimed Violet turned to her wide eyes smirking. " your kidding right, so your telling me that you know how to drive a car, how to kill probably a dozen walkers at once and also know how to help a girl our but you can't catch a single fish" 

" Clementine looked at her feeling the heat within her cheeks rise. " sorry " is all Clementine can say as she looked away to avoid the glare of the other girl.   
" oh my God Clementine your so adorable how about I show you." Violet said as she walked outside the shed motioning for Clementine to follow. Once outside she saw Violet instantly catch a fish with the spear like weapon. She turned around and looked at Clementine. " are you gonna stand there all day or do you wanna learn to catch some fish" Clementine time walked over to where the other girl stood and took one of the sticks herself.

" ok now try" Clementine swung the spear and fell into the stream, earning a laugh from Violet.

" it's not funny" Clementine warned but the other girl paid no mind to her and instead began to laugh harder the before. Before Clementine can speak up she felt something enter her shirt and start to move around. " Violet I think that there something in my shirt" Violet stopped laughing and looked at the other girl with a questioning look.

" oh my god Clementine what if it's a piranha" Clementine's eyes opened wide now nervous to see what was really in her shirt. " Can you take it out I don't want to touch it" " what's the magic word?" Clementine looked at the girl in horror " c'mon Violet stop playing just take it out!" Violet shook her head and started to walk away.

" Violet!!!" Clementine tried to get up but noticed that her pants were tangled to some object beneath the water and once again the fish began to fiddle within her shirt. " say please Clementine" Clementine didn't know what to do so she gave up. " please Violet can you take it out of my shirt" 

" see that wasn't so hard and why can't you just take it out yourself?" " I don't want to touch it" " where is it again?"   
" it's in my shirt" Violet gave a look to Clementine and then shook her head and turned her attention back towards the task at hand. She put her hand within Clementine's shirt and instantly found the fish. " wow Clementine it was a simple fish" " oh shut up I just wanted you to feel useful that's all" 

Violet gave Clementine a questioning look and then a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. " what? " asked Clementine who was now trying to free her pants from what seemed to be a twig under a rock. " oh nothing Clementine let me help you with that" "with what?" Clementine asked suspicious of what the other girl was planning, Violet still had the fish from ealier and was now closer to Clementine.

Clementine looked up with a questioning look and before she can speak Violet had planted the fish back into Clem's shirt. Clementine looked at the other girl shocked as to what she just did. " oh no you didn't" Clementine said as she grabbed the other girl by her leg dropping her within the lake with Clementine. They both were laughing at one another. " oh so that's how it is Clementine" Violet said with a mocking expression of hurt. She grabbed some dirt and threw it at Clementine. " oh no you didn't" Clementine said within laughters.

" oh yes I did" Violet said as she had another fish in her hands, she moved closer to Clementine. " open up it's lunch time" Violet said as she was now above Clementine. Clementine put her hands above her mouth hoping that she can prevent the other girl from accomplishing what she desired. But before Clementine can fully understand what just happend she felt another fish in her shirt. She looked up instantly at the other girl who was now laughing at her. " you know if you wanted to get in my shirt so badly you could've asked" Clementine retorted earning a shocked look from the other girl before being shoved back again. 

" you need help getting your pants untangle from whatever it's caught up on" Clementine nodded, as Violet moved closer Clementine noticed that her cheecks were shaded with color of light red, had Clementine made her blush. Clementine couldn't help but smile, what was she feeling she didn't really know what the feeling was but she felt once towards Gabe. Her smile instantly vanished at the thought of Gabe.

She wondered what happened after she left, if Javi expected her to come back or if he was mad at her for leaving. " your free Clem" Clementine looked up and smiled." Thank you that wasn't so was it?" Earning a smile from Violet. " your funny it was your pants stuck and you could've easily take it out yourself." She said as she gave Clementine a hand outta of the water .

Clementine had remembered what Brody had ask her to do earlier. " uh Violet can I talk to you?" " yeah sure" Violet responded waiting for the other girl to speak. " Brody wanted to say that she's sorry and she didn't want what happened to your friend to happen and she's says that she misses talking to you."

Violet looked at Clementine. " I don't hate her I just hate the fact that I feel she could've done to save Minerva, her name was Minerva" Clementine put her hand on Violet's back to comfort her. " well either way you should talk to her."

" your right lets go and find her, I know where she's at follow me."


	8. Update

I will not be continuing this series for a while.


End file.
